Jesse the Half Human, Half Demon
by xcrimsonwolf
Summary: He was just a kid, just a boy. Jesse didn't know what to do. He trusted Sam and Dean, but not completely. He was just shocked about the truth and his powers. He was scared of the demons and it was all too much for him. He looked up at the surfing poster and closed his eyes, flashbacks of his biological mother who was possessed by a demon attacking Sam and Dean.


Authors Note

I know I already have another story but I'll try my best to keep both stories updated. This idea came after re-watching one of my favourite Supernatural episodes. I apologize for any errors in my writing.

I don't own Supernatural or Avengers. SEASON 5 SPOILERS

SPN / Avengers

He was just a kid, just a boy. Jesse didn't know what to do. He trusted Sam and Dean, but not completely. He was just shocked about the truth and his powers. He was scared of the demons and it was all too much for him. He looked up at the surfing poster and closed his eyes, flashbacks of his biological mother who was possessed by a demon attacking Sam and Dean. He opened his eyes again but this time he was staring outside the window. He decided he didn't want to go with Sam and Dean. He wanted to go somewhere else, and he decided that he would go to New York. Slowly he thought about being in New York, and before he could blink he was in New York.

Jesse looked around he was in an alleyway. In the distance he saw skyscrapers and people walking busily, everything was new to him since he was used to his town and not a large city like New York. He wasn't sure why he ended up in an alleyway when he thought about being in New York but he didn't mind much. The demons were after him and he already returned everything back to normal in his old town. He walked out of the alleyway and entered the busy city sidewalk. He wasn't sure what to do so he just walked.

Avengers / SPN

Phil Coulson walked around a SHIELD base until an agent called him. "Sir, there has been a sudden increase of energy in New York" the agent said. Phil nodded and followed the agent to his computer, the energy shown on the screen was strong. He didn't want to send regular SHIELD agents to the unknown energy source since it may be too strong for them to handle so he decided the Avengers should be the ones handling this situation. He commanded the agent to continue monitoring the energy source and the agent nodded. He left the SHIELD base and entered the Stark tower and went into the elevator and pressed the correct floor number for the avengers.

The elevator door opened and Coulson walked in. All the avengers were there and looked at him when he came in. "I have an important task for everyone" Phil Coulson stated. "What would that be?" Tony Stark asked as he put his cellphone away. "There is a strong energy source in New York" Phil replied. "The energy seems to be stronger than an Asgardian" he continued. Thor looked up "So it might be a god?" Thor asked. Phil looked at Thor "We aren't completely sure yet" Phil said. The Avengers and Coulson continued talking and they decided on a plan. After they finished talking they decided that they would track the energy source at the Stark tower. Coulson called the SHIELD headquarters and told the agent who showed him the energy source that he could stop tracking it. They also split into groups with Bruce, Natasha and Clint staying in the tower to monitor the energy source and Tony, Thor, Steve and Phil going to the energy source. The Avengers who were staying in the tower set up the computers so they could track the energy source while the ones who were going to the energy source left the tower and going to the park which the energy source seems to be staying.

SPN / Avengers

Jesse's POV

Jesse sat on a park bench alone, nobody was around. Somehow he ended up in the park with no people except for himself from the busy streets of New York. It was quiet but Jesse didn't think much about it since he needed time to adjust to his powers. He sighed and got lost in his thoughts, he was still afraid of demons finding him and he was worried that they would hurt him or everybody he loves. He was worried that he won't ever be able to go home. His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps in the distance. He turned around seeing 4 people walking towards him. He turned his head back because they didn't seem to be a threat. After a couple of seconds he saw the people who were walking towards him were now in front of him. He heard one of the men say that the power source appears to be coming from a young boy which kind of worried Jesse. "Are these guys demons?" Jesse thought but Jesse decided that he would stay to find out who they were before leaving.

Avengers / SPN

Steve's POV

Steve saw the boy who seemed upset. It was Phil who spoke first, "Who are you?" he asked. The boy looked up. "Who wants to know?" the boy asked in a suspicious voice. Steve was a bit surprised of the young boys response. Phil took out his badge showing it to Jesse who inspected it and nodding handing it back to Phil. "I'm Jesse" the boy said. "What do you want from me?" Jesse asked. "What are you?" Thor asked. "You are way too powerful to be human" the god stated. "Why do you want to know?" Jesse asked with worried tone. "We just want to make sure you won't cause any trouble" Steve said. "You can trust us" Tony added. The boy just sighed "I'm Half Demon, Half Human". Steve was shocked, the boy didn't look like a demon at all. Steve looked at the rest of the Avengers who also looked surprised. "You need to come with us" Phil stated.

SPN / Avengers

Jesse's POV

Jesse froze when the man, Phil as it said on his badge told him that he needed to come with him. He didn't really trust anybody completely yet. "How can I trust you?" Jesse asked not sure what to do. "We are the Avengers" Tony said, "Remember the alien invasion?" he asked. Jesse remembered hearing about a group of people called the Avengers saving New York from an alien invasion a while back. He thought for a bit, maybe he could trust them and if they ended up being bad people he could always escape. Jesse nodded. "Fine" he said as he got up and left the park with the Avengers.

Authors Note

I know Jesse can't be detected unless he wanted to but I guess I'm only going to make an exception for SHIELD or The Avengers.

The Winchesters, Castiel, and other characters of Supernatural may come in soon.

Please leave feedback and I apologize once again for my terrible grammar.


End file.
